Fallen Road/Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough within Fallen Road. Walkthrough Here are the walkthroughs in both the first season. Their reasons of changing the English language from Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and French because the English language of the game had horrible grammars during the player's narration and its dubbing. I made some description or remarks in parenthesis on the chosen answers due to the horrible grammars within the game. Note: The parenthesis which are my comments and remarks in all Is it Love? main games are not spoilers. Season 1 Chapter One *Hit the car radio. *Agree. *Question Jeff about it. (As Jeff sensed some strange presence) *Get annoyed. *From the uncertain future of his proteges. *To protect as many souls as I can... *I haven't got time to stop! (Upon passing the hitchhiker) *Brake immediately! (When he blocks her way) *Be wary of him. *Ask him to back off. *Waft away the smoke. *...to attack. *Dodge. (As she dodges from getting knife stabbed) *I'm worried. (When the hitchhiker goes frenzy in his demonic state) *Stay serious. *Finish off the demon. *Motivate yourself. *Knock on the door. *Ask him who he is. (As she encounters the young man at the house who claimed himself as a doctor) *Use a subtle approach. *I stay alert. *Play for time. *Try diplomacy. *Force a way in. *Shake his hand. (The young man finally introduced himself as Zac Hudson) *Find out more. *Reassure him. *Yell at him to get out of the way! (When Zac blocks her way) *Break free. *Use telepathy. *Ask him openly. *Snub him. *Call for help. *Ask him about it. (While trying to read Mary's mind about what Zac tells her to do) *Wait. *Beg. *Hold his gaze. (Upon she and Zac gaze each other) *Stay calm. *He's laughing at me! *He's got poise, this guy... *I don't trust him. *Leave it at that. *Look into his eyes. (After Zac immediately grabs her arm unsuspected) *His determination is amusing. *Turn on the radio. *I follow my gut instinct. *Play it cool. (As she encounters her amputated best friend Morgane) *I'm sad for her. *I love her stripy top. (Getting impressed on Morgane's shirt) *Her presence calms me down. *I'm a bit of a loner. *Shake him up a bit. *Go into detail. (Finally explains to them about what she had encountered in her trip to Mary's house) *Defend yourself. *I'm famished. *Agree. *Tell the truth. *No, he isn't. (As Morgane mentions about Zac) *It makes me uncomfortable. *Let him go. *Spare none of the details. *It's post demonic stress syndrome. *Make sure Jeff is okay. *Perhaps in the past? (As she recognized the man with full of benevolence) *Try to read his mind. *Reply immediately. *Show your annoyance, (After Cal introduced himself and warns them about the upcoming danger) *Reply politely. *Be sarcastic. *Calm Jeff down. *I put things in perspective. *This man intrigues me. (When Cal demonstrates his angelic powers by forming a barrier) *Use humor. (As they were confronted by the demon acolyte in a red cloak) *Mock him. *Add your two cents. *Jump over it. *Be tactful. *Block his powers. *Try to draw back the bolt. (After being knocked away from Cal's telekinesis and also discovered the door was completely shut by him) *Open the cupboard under the sink. *Try the crowbar again. (After realizing she can't get out and trying to break the window using the crowbar due to Cal's telepathic abilities) *Worry. *She's right. *Look skeptical. *Utter the Latin spell. *I'll find the fuse box myself. *Reassure yourself. *Believe him. (When she witnessed Jeff got seriously wounded during the fight) *Slap him. (Finally slaps Cal for his sarcastic remarks and not allowing her to help them fight the red demon acolyte due to his protection) *Turn back to Jeff. *Show how determined you are. (Cal finally reveals about the great danger where demons will invade the human world after entering the rift) *It annoys me. *It's clear I know him. *Yell at him. (Due to Jeff's stubborness because of his injury) *I intend to find out more. *Tell the truth. *I hope I can measure up. *She's got me! (As Morgane reveals she was attracted to Cal) *Reassure your friend. *She's so sweet! (Morgane reveals Jesse's deeper personality for being sweet inside of her tough shell) *Worry. *It's none of my business. *Step in. (Wanted to help Jesse to put the drunkard out of her bar) *Throw the guy out. *Let Morgane tell the tale. (Letting Morgane to tell Jesse about Cal and his presence) *I want explanations. *Go see who it is. (As she went to the door to check and noticed that Zac was here) *I follow my gut instinct. *It's tiredness. *Tell him the truth. (Informing Zac about Jeff's injury came from one of the Judge of Avila's acolytes) *I'm impressed. *It should be fine. *Ask him to explain himself. *Hold out the knife. *I'm intrigued. *Ask him what's he doing. (Trying to watch how Zac treats Jeff's injury) (The video is totally messed up and it caused an unknown error :C) *Finding out a bit more! *Brush him off. *Contradict him. *Get confirmation of the rift. *Protest. *Sigh. (As Morgane wants to talk about Zac) *Take the subtle approach. (Wants to admit Morgane her feelings for Jesse but she was shy at the moment) *Stay vague. *Ask for further explanations. *Soften towards him. *I'm disappointed. *Ask him why again. (Noticing that Jeff stubbornly refuses to keep away from Cal and now she asked him one more time) *Powerless. *Leave him to it. *Show your determination. *It'll soon pass. *Turn on the radio. *I don't like it. (Seeing her dislike of driving at night) *Keep quiet. *It felt my presence. *I love nature. (As she drives through the Cliff Lake) *Turn on the radio. (Like the same answer as the one Morgane asked her to do) *I'm annoyed. *I like the smell. (She loves the smell of Jeff's cabin at the Cliff Lake) *I smile. *He doesn't trust me. (Realize that Jeff can't be trusted because of his secrets) *Pull yourself together. *I'm pessimistic. *It's lucky I've got Morgane! *Think of Zac. *Ridding this world of these creatures. (As she begins her heavy training by herself) *I never forget to lock the door after me. *Get out your knife. *It's Jeff's. (The children books belongs to Jeff's) *Open it. *But I'm proud of myself. *I'm apprehensive. (Finding herself in a dream within Mary's house) *I'm relieved. (As she encountered Zac from her dream) *Stay calm. *Push him away! (Seeing Zac is too aggressive towards her) *We're in my subconscious. (As she learns that Zac is invading her subconscious while she was asleep) *Battle mentally. *I hesitate. (When Zac kisses her entirely) *Be cheeky. (As the whole surroundings changed into Jack's Bar and she tries to drag Zac as her guest to play a love game) *Really...? (As two men are gorging all over her) *I feel free... (Seemingly that Cal finally kisses her until it blacked out when she saw him in shirtless and someone knocks the door at her cabin to end her dreams and it turns out to be the real Cal) *Ask him what's he doing here. *Stay serious. *Stay calm. *Force the door closed. (Finally had enough of what Cal had said to her but he tried to stop her from closing the door) *Calm down. *It's possible. *Ask him to explain himself. *Impatient! Chapter Two * Clearly. * I remain focused. * I don't believe it. (As Cal reveals that he is about to use protection and telekinesis as well as using intuition to send message into someone's mind) * Cool! * Now that's fun. * It pains me. (When she remembers her tragic memory of being attacked by demons at the warehouse before being found by Jeff) *Build a mental wall. (Cal tries to invade her mind while she tries to make a mental wall to block his psyche) *I'm motivated. *Yes. *The mental wall. *That I'm a real surprise. *Tell Cal. (Seeing that she became tired and exhausted) *It's funny. *Sure thing. *Reply with a thoughtless quip. *Invite him to dinner. *No... *There's a past history between them. *Act friendly. (As she greets Jeff to see him) *Say sorry as well. *I had other things to think about. *You bet! *I'm a little disappointed. *Try to reassure her. (Morgane was worried for Jesse) *Ask her a question. *Interrupt them. *I totally agree. (Upon learning from Jesse that Mary was missing at their home) *Agree. *Ask Jesse a question. *Answer. *Comfort him. *Say nothing. *Move the shelves. *That's just teens for you. (Revealing that Mary is in a hidden relationship with her ex-boyfriend Nolan) *Joke. *I suspect him. *This is a real bind. *Remain evasive. (Seeing this man in black is suspicious about her as he introduced himself as Inspector Ramos) *But I respect their work. *Congratulate her. (Complimenting Morgane's efforts) *Show empathy. (When Morgane recalls about her previous relationship with Emy) *Give him a defiant look. *Show my annoyance. (Noticing of Ramos being misogynic) *Let Morgane call. *Sigh. *Get annoyed. *Yes, it did occur to me. *Tell her all the details. *This is not just any old place. *Good for them. (Just as she watched both Morgane and Jesse are showing their shyness between them) *A beef burger. *Ask him a question straightaway. (As both finally meets Mary's ex-boyfriend Nolan) *Use my powers. *Talk about rabies. *What's urbexing? *Ask Nolan more questions. (After the latter informs them about the Silver Key Asylum which they kept this location a top secret) *Express sympathy. *About what? *I don't trust him. *Show your annoyance. (Getting a little annoyed on Zac's arrogance) *A what? (When Zac meant about the Gunfire being a mixture of black tea and a rhum) *He has protective powers. *Tell him to fuck off. (As the player now controls Jesse while talking to Zac during the time she read their minds) *You must be joking! *Put your money where your mouth is. *Hope springs eternal, my good man. (Seeing that she was outmatched when Zac throws the three darts directly on the bull's eye) *He's annoying. (When Zac threw the last two darts on the bull's eye making Jesse annoyed on his actions) *Who is this clown? *Leave him to it. *Explore to the right. (As they separated to investigate the outdoors of the asylum) *Focus even so. *What a dick! (Finally learns Nolan's true personality within the crumpled letter she had read) *Trust what he says. *Good. (When she was confronted by Jeff from his strictness) *He fooled us. *I'm hardly surprised. *I hold my breath. (As she tries to listen Morgane's story about Humphrey Harper Hawkins the director of Silver Key Asylum) *That's sick. *Give Zac a talking down. *Explain. (Finally explains to Jeff everything involving Mary's disappearance) *Intimidate him. *Look for some paper. (As Morgane now explains to Jeff about Doctor Hawkins) *Try to stay calm. (She tries to read Nolan's mind and to her discovery he was coarsed by Doctor Hawkins in his demonic form to write the letter while he carries his pen) *Blame Mary. *No! *Calm the inspector down. (Trying to calm Ramos out knowing it was a misunderstanding) *Talk abut Mary. *Stay vague. *He's right. *It's crazy. *Finish the inventory. *Thank him. *What a jerk! (Seeing Ramos is trying to arrest her publicly) *Ask Zac. *Yes. *Ignore him. *He winds me up. (Getting mad over Zac's dark humor) *Go along with him. *It's ghosts. *He's hiding something. (When Ramos was completely amused over the surroundings at the asylum) *Unbelievable. *Clear the air. (As Ramos reveals that they took people down who killed innocent people who mistook them as demons) *In the basement. *Go first. *Call out to Mary. *Was he a former Protector? *I'm worried. (Finally learns that Doctor Hawkins was revived from the dead coming from the rift) *Move it with Zac. *583. *It's disgusting. (Seeing the basement became more repulsive) *What? (Upon confronting Doctor Hawkins) *Give him an evil look. *Aim at the doctor's face. *Push through with your hands. *What if he's wrong? *You think? (When Zac noticed her left leg was hurt but she does not mind about it) * Category:Walkthrough Category:Fallen Road